The invention relates to a supporting and fixing arrangement for an elastic bearing element of a machine. The arrangement is poured into a concrete foundation as an embedded unit.
It is presently known to use plugs entered in a foundation for the screwed connection of the bearing element with the foundation. Also known are the use of solid bodies poured into the foundation and provided with tapholes, or welded steel constructions also cast with concrete and provided with tapholes.
Although these known fixing mechanisms ensure a mechanical connection with the foundation, they contribute very little to the reduction of the supported machine's vibration amplitudes. The vibration amplitudes existing at the outlet of the elastic bearing element are therefore introduced into the foundation in an almost unreduced manner.
It is an object of the present invention to anchor the embedded unit securely in the foundation and to provide it with an effective damping so that, as early as when the vibrations are introduced into the foundation, their amplitudes are reduced and resonance ratios are also effectively reduced. In this case, high-frequency vibrations are to be countered with input impedance (vibration resistance) by a large mass of the embedded unit.
This object is achieved by a supporting and fixing arrangement, which is poured as an embedded unit into a concrete foundation, for an elastic bearing element of a machine. The embedded unit comprises a plurality of rods and metal sheets which are connected with one another while forming damping joints. The damping joints are arranged between the surfaces of the parts and are filled with concrete material during the pouring-in of the concrete.
The embedded unit therefore has a very fissured structure, having a surface which is enlarged in comparison to a solid body. This permits a significantly improved anchoring in the foundation.
The joints of the structure, which are filled with concrete during the pouring, form damping joints which provide an efficient damping of the vibrations even during the introduction of the vibrations into the foundation. The mass of the embedded unit and therefore its impedance with respect to high-frequency vibrations can be constructed to be sufficiently large.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the embedded unit comprises a grid made of individual rods which have tapholes for the fastening of the elastic bearing element and between which metal sheets are arranged which project into the concrete material. The surfaces of the rods assigned to the bearing element and the front edges of the metal sheets are situated in a plane with the surface of the concrete foundation.
Another advantage is that the embedded unit comprises individual rods with tapholes for fastening of the elastic bearing element. The rods are arranged transversely with respect to a plurality of metal sheets projecting into the concrete material and are connected with them in a form-locking manner. The surfaces of the rods assigned to the bearing element and the front edges of the metal sheets are situated in a plane with the surface of the concrete foundation.
Yet another advantage is that the metal sheets have a U-shaped construction. The two legs project into the concrete material.
A still further advantage is that the rods and metal sheets are fitted together by means of interrupted weld seams and weld points while forming damping joints between the adjacent surfaces.
It is a further advantage that the plurality of rods and metal sheets are clamped together by screw bolts while forming damping joints.
Also, an advantage is that the damping joints are formed by spacers.